In an Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both a parallel electric field produced at edges of pixel electrodes or common electrodes on the same plane and a longitudinal electric field produced between pixel electrodes and common electrodes, so liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the pixel electrodes or common electrodes and between the pixel electrodes or common electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated and aligned, which enhances the work efficiency of planar-oriented liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages of high transmissivity, wide viewing angles, high opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, low response time, no push Mura, etc.